The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Fluid-filled adjustable eyeglasses are known in the art and generally include lenses that are varied in optical power by adjusting pressure of the fluid within the lenses, in order to suit the unique vision correction needs of individual users/wearers. These fluid-filled adjustable eyeglasses are advantageous in many ways. For example, one model of the eyeglasses can suit the needs of a large number of wearers, which simplifies logistical and storage challenges in remote or underdeveloped regions. In these regions, efficient distribution is enabled with fluid-filled adjustable eyeglasses without the need for a complex and expensive infrastructure required for conventional eyeglasses.
Additionally, corrective eyeglasses can be provided in one sitting, without the wait and return trip for a prescription set of conventional eyeglasses. Moreover, fluid-filled eyeglasses can be provided by laypersons with minimal training, simply by providing a testing and dispensing protocol, thus eliminating the need for a certified optometrist in many cases. This scenario has substantial benefits in remote or underdeveloped regions where access to professional care and funding is severely limited.
Adolescents and young adults are often overlooked when it comes to the design and distribution of corrective eyeglasses. The majority of both conventional prescription eyeglasses and fluid-filled eyeglasses are typically designed for the average adult. As a result, adolescents and young adults often use eyeglasses that are not fitted properly or are not adjusted to provide the proper optical power, and thus their vision needs remain a challenge.